Haunting Lullaby
by writestories315
Summary: Please read the note at the top of the FF to decide to read or not.


Hey All-

Okay, before I start with the usual disclaimer please read this message. This piece might offend people, because of the nature of it. I understand that this is not everyone's cup-of-tea, but I had to write it. If I offend you I'm sorry. Also, if you do not like sad things. **DO NOT READ THIS!!!!**

Consider yourself warned. (In other words this is not fluff.)

-Carol

* * *

Title – Haunting Lullaby

Author name – Carol

E-mail – writestories315yahoo.com  
Rating – PG-13 (due to subject matter)

Spoilers – all

Disclaimer – Don't own Jag. Don't own anything of any real value.

Summary – none

Author's Notes –

1. Borrowing 'Whiskey Lullaby' by Brad Paisley featuring Alison Krauss

2. I hope you read the note at the top and decided to read. This was something that hit me the second time I heard the song. The first time I heard it I thought, 'Oh, my God.' The second time I thought, 'Oh, my God.' Moving lyrics and haunting melody. One word….beautiful.

3. Un-beta read and written in an hour and twenty minutes.

* * *

"I'm sorry I can't do this," she told with honest conviction that cold, dark night. His heart broke into a million pieces as she took the diamond off her hand and placed it in his palm.

He looked at her soft angelic face with a blank expression. "Why?" His voice cracked with unshed tears.

"I can't, please don't ask me why." The tears rolled down her cheeks from the eyes he gazed lovingly into the night before. "I love you for always," she whispered before giving his lips a last soft kiss. Then she turned and left him standing in his apartment.

A year later and another bottle later the memory burned into his eyes. He found himself wishing he could stop the memories he shared with her. The vacation they took together to the beach. The night she told him she loved him. The day she accepted his proposal in a rose garden. Nothing took the pain away. Not even the empty bottle on the floor and the half empty one on the table.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night  
  
_

He slowly stood up off of the cool leather couch and walked into his bedroom. He leaned over his desk and wrote a note. His words expressed how he would always feel. He moved to his bed with the note in his hands. The picture of her from that night at the embassy ball looked back at him as he took a drink from the bottle on the night stand.

He opened the drawer of the stand and found his salvation. Only one thing could save him from her memories. He lifted the bottle to his lips and pulled the trigger. The gun and bottle fell to the floor as he fell onto the pillows. He was found that way later.

He had escaped her memory and left a note to burn into her soul. Six words to link him to her forever. **_I'll love her till I die_**.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
  
_

His funeral was attended by friends, acquaintances, colleagues, family, and her. She stood there as his casket was lowered into the Earth which he was born from. The angels carried him to heaven as she started her decent to a life filled with hell.

_la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
  
_

Everyone told her it wasn't her fault. He had his problems. He led a life which wasn't helping him. But no matter how many times she heard those words, they didn't help. The words hurt her. She knew it was her fault.

She blamed herself. She loved him. He was the one man who understood her and loved her. He gave her his heart and she gave it back. She ran away from him and he let her. He let her run, but he never let go of her soul.

Two years had past since the night he took his life. She hid her problem in the bottom of a bottle. No one knew she was hiding a secret that was 100% proof of her lost. The dark liquid became her way to stop feeling. No matter how hard the nights got she could find herself lost in the sweet and powerful concoction.

But tonight was harder than any night before. Tonight his memory was alive in her.

_The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night  
  
_

She stood up from the soft cushion of her couch and walked to the mantel of her fireplace. The heat from the fire pulled the coldness from her heart. Her fingers grasped the metal and glass of his picture frame. His smiling face beamed at her as he stood in front of his classic car. She tucked the picture to her heart as she moved back to the couch.

The picture brought a small bit of warmth to her, but it wasn't lasting. It was much like the bottle she drank from. It cured the pain for awhile, but let it come back after it wore off. She was tired of living a lie. She was tired of living without him. She was just tired.

She took on final sip from the bottle, before she pulled the trigger from the same salvation he used that night two years ago. The gun fell to the floor and she fell to the pillow. His picture clutched in her hands.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away is memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Her body lies with him now below that Weeping Willow in the old cemetery. It weeps for the tears they shed over the years for each other. Their friends, acquaintances, colleagues, and family stood around praying that they both found each other. A stream of sunlight rest upon her name on their headstone, as if pulling her towards him.

_la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

"They're together now."

"I know."

He wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders and pulled her to him. "He loved her and she loved him."

"I just wish they could have found each other before this," she said as she settled into his chest. People started to walk away from the grave site and carry on with their lives.

"I know…..so do I. They deserved to be happy here on Earth."

"They had a chance," Mac told the loving man next to her.

"And they were foolish to let it walk away from them. They are bound by love for all eternity now."

Mac leaned up and kissed him gently. "Let's go home."

Harm returned her kiss as he softly smiled. "The kids must be driving the sitter crazy by now."

They walked away holding hands as the two angles in heaven looked down upon their grave.

**_Clayton Neville Webb and Catherine Anne Gayle bound by life in love, forever in heaven._**

THE END


End file.
